


Bulba & Bonobono

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Donghun didn't need roommates, but he hated living alone and plus he got to live with all his friends
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% supposed to be like 4k words but it just didn't end up that way.
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Junhee and Donghun had been best friends for years, all their friends thought they should get together. Junhee saw where they were coming from but he didn’t think it was ever going to happen. Donghun called him his little Bulba, he was also pretty possessive of Junhee around people outside of their friend group; nothing huge, just an arm around the back of his chair, or a hand on his thigh, or intertwinning their fingers. Junhee liked his nickname, he might not have been a fan of pokemon but Donghun insisted he looked like Bulbasaur when they first became friends then he started calling him little Bulba. Junhee didn’t like anyone else calling him Bulba, Donghun also got mad at other people if they called Junhee Bullba because that was his nickname for Junhee. Junhee also had a nickname for Donghun, Bonobono-ya, because to him Donghun was like an otter. When Junhee started calling Donghun that everyone knew better than to pick up the nickname after how they were about Bulba. Despite all of this Junhee was instant they were just friends, this didn’t stop their friends from calling them an old married couple. It didn’t help that they lived together, technically they had a house with five people in total. Their other three roommates were the biggest people in the camp of ‘they are secretly married’. Donghun found it all amusing, smiling widely and ruffling Junhee’s hair everytime they got teased. Junhee wouldn’t mind dating Donghun, he adored Donghun’s personality and it didn’t hurt that Donghun was handsome and had a great body. Junhee wasn’t bold enough to make a move though, and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Now Donghun didn’t need roommates and the other four knew that, he was a CEO at a pretty large company. Donghun just hated living alone. When it started it was just him and Junhee, they knew the others and slowly each one moved in. The house Donghun had was a 3 bedroom, so when Junhee first moved in he took one room, Donghun had the master and they had a spare. Then Sehyoon moved in with his boyfriend Byeongkwan, they took the spare room as it was the furthest away and it was easier to not rearrange. Then Yuchan moved in, he wanted to be independent from his parents but couldn’t afford anything on his small income from a part time job, so Donghun told him to move in. Junhee assumed they would share a room, but he came home from work one day to Donghun moving his things to the master room, when questioned Donghun just said he had too much space and that room was too small for two people. Junhee just went with it since Donghun paid the most in bills, Donghun based everyone else’s share off their income, they shared food cost alternating week to week who would be paying for groceries(Junhee saw Donghun slipping extra money to Yuchan every time it was his week since the kid didn’t have much). Junhee worked at Lush and part time as a tutor, Yuchan worked as a parttimer at a shoe store, Sehyoon was a dance instructor and choreographer, and Byeongkwan was a DJ. They didn’t make nearly what Donghun did but Donghun never acted like he was better, Sehyoon hurt his leg and was out of work for 2 weeks and Donghun told him not to worry about his part of rent for that month or the next. Donghun was just very kind and wanted to help his friends. Of course this caused the other four of them to become fiercely protective anytime someone started to take advantage of Donghun’s kindness. 

“Bad day?” Donghun asked with a chuckle as Junhee flopped onto the couch dropping his bag next to him on the floor. Junhee just groaned in response, “My poor Bulba” Donghun sat by his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Junhee sighed contentedly while Donghun’s fingers scratched his scalp. “What happened?”

“Nothing really, just customers being stupid” Junhee turned his face so he could give Donghun a weak smile, “People just get so mad about such stupid things, we had couple people get pissed because we won’t give discounts on silghtly chipped bathbombs.” Donghun hummed still scratching his scalp lightly “Some of them get very homophobic when I say no, or just come in to call me and the guys there homophobic names. It’s very irritating.” 

“Want me to come fight them? You know I would for you” Donghun smiled softly moving to stroke Junhees cheek, Junhee closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Not worth it, Bonobono-ya. I just want to cuddle and then later eat ice cream”

“We can do that Bulba, you know I am always down for cuddles.” Donghun stood up and pulled Junhee to his feet, they went to their room leaving his bag on the floor, Donghun quickly cleaned up from his work since he had been working from home that day. Junhee changed out of his work clothes and crawled in bed, Donghun got in with him and Junhee cuddled resting his head on his chest while Donghun went back to petting his hair. Donghun rested his face on the top of Junhee’s head “You always smell so good when you get home from work, its great” 

“Why are you sniffing me everytime I come home?”

“Because you smell good, I just said that. Don’t you listen?” Junhee laughed lightly at Donghun and cuddled closer, relaxing in his arms quickly and easily. Junhee tried to stay awake but failed as soon as Donghun started scratching lightly at his scalp again. Donghun smiled holding him closer and he also fell asleep. If their housemates found them curled up in a tangle of blankets and limbs with Donghuns cheek resting on the top of Junhees head they kept that to themselves. It was Sehyoon’s turn to make dinner and the youngest wanted to help, which meant loudly yelling and throwing things while Sehyoon worked around them. Eventually all the noise woke Junhee up, he whined and nuzzled his face into Donghun’s neck. Donghun woke up soon after and mumbled asking how long they had slept. 

“I dunno, kids are being loud. So at least a couple hours since Channie didn’t get off until at least an hour and a half after I did” Junhee mumbles and leans back to look up at Donghun, Donghun gives him a sleepy smile. Junhee's heart jumped, as it always did when he woke up like this. They slowly got up and shuffled to brush their teeth then they went to see what the noise was about. “What are you crazy kids doing?”

“We are helping Sehni hyung!” Yuchan said proudly, holding a meat pounder. Byeongkwan was brandishing a frying pan. Sehyoon was calmly cooking in the middle of the chaos

“Howso?” 

“Ummm,” Yuchan put his hand on his chin thinking

“They are just trying to beat each other up,” Sehyoon took the frying pan from Byeongkwan “I’m making sure they only break each other”

“Sehni, babe, you are supposed to help me!” Byeongkwan pouted “Chan will win!” Sehyoon just kissed his forehead. Junhee took the meat pounder, gave it to Donghun and pulled Yuchan to the living room. Donghun put the meat pounder away, asked if Sehyoon needed real help but was denied so he followed Junhee and Yuchan.

“Hyung! You got Saturday off right?” Yuchan asked Junhee, pulling on his arm, Junhee nodded with a soft smile. Yuchan turned to Donghun, “You always have weekends right?” 

“Sure do” Donghun sat on Junhee’s other side 

“We should go to Lotte World, I got some money from my grandma! I will save most but want to go have fun!” Yuchan smiled excited “Sehni and Kwannie hyungs are busy so they can’t come with us” 

“Sound fun Channie” Junhee smiled, Donghun nodded and put an arm around Junhee’s shoulders. Junhee leaned back against Donghun, immediately feeling Donghun press his face into his hair. “Are you sniffing me again?”

“Maybe” Donghun laughed lightly. Junhee smiled, Yuchan decided he also wanted to cuddle so he flopped into Junhee’s lap. 

“My cuddly boys,” Junhee laughed petting Yuchan’s hair, like he had been summoned Byeongkwan appeared and crawled onto the couch behind Yuchan the pair wiggling until they could both could fit their heads on Junhee’s thigh. “Am I that cuddlable you all need attention?” This was met with a chorus of the three saying yes. 

Sehyoon came out after about fourty-five minutes, Yuchan and Byeongkwan had dozed off in Junhee’s lap, Byeongkwan holding onto Yuchan like he was a big teddy bear. Junhee gently woke the youngest two up. Donghun called Junhee a mom and laughed while Sehyoon scooped Byeongkwan up and carried him to the table. Junhee elbowed Donghun in the gut and pouted, getting up with Yuchan to go to the kitchen. Junhee wasn’t actually upset, everyone who lived there and most of their friends call them the ‘mom-friend’ and ‘dad-friend’. Junhee always had a bag with him(usually a small backpack) filled with bandaids, neosporn, granola bars and some small over the counter medicines. He would also fuss over their friends, taking care of them. Donghun on the other had was more of the strict one(except with Yuchan) and would scold their friends for being stupid. Even while they were eating dinner, Donghun scolded Byeongkwan for being messy while eating while Junhee was wiping his cheeks with a napkin. 

The idea of going to Lotte World with Donghun and Yuchan was what got Junhee through the week. Friday night Junhee got home, exhausted, but went to go pick what to wear tomorrow. Once he had done that, he started laundry since it was his week to do laundry. Donghun got home two hours later, and went straight to Junhee back hugging him tightly. Junhee hummed and patted his arm and continued folding laundry making piles for everyone. “How do you manage to keep which clothes are each person's straight? You’re the only one who can”

“Well, I obviously know mine-stripes are pretty much always mine. Yuchan dresses more in the college boyfriend style. Sehyoon’s clothes are either stained with paint, or dance clothes. Byeongkwan has most of the club attire and also lots of t-shirts and jeans. You... I see your clothes everyday so I remember,” Junhee hummed “Did you have a bad day?” 

“Just long, but we get to spend the day with Channie at Lotte World,” Donghun said. Junhee smiled and nodded then with Donghun still clinging to him, Junhee went to take everyone’s laundry to their rooms.

Yuchan worked the closing shift that day so he was the last to get home, he came in, threw his bag down and stomped to his room. Junhee looked up from the vegetables he had been cutting then told Donghun he would be back. Junhee went to the room to check on Yuchan, worried. When he knocked on the door and got a grumpy “What?”, Junhee sighed and went inside sitting on the bed next to the youngest who looked mad. 

“What’s wrong, Yuchan?” 

“They are making me work tomorrow! I told them I had plans and they said it didn’t matter!” Yuchan huffed “You and Donghun still should go...I’m just mad”

“You can meet us there after you get off?”

“Maybe. I just hate this job, I can’t quit or I can’t pay my bills” 

“If it’s that bad you can quit and find a new job you know Donghun will cover you”

“I don’t want him to, I’m not friends with him for that”

“I know, which is why he won’t mind” 

“But I can just tough it out,” Yuchan flopped back on his bed and ran his hands down his face “I was really excited to go tomorrow, I will try to come after I get off” Junhee patted his stomach and sighed. Donghun called for everyone to come eat. Junhee pulled Yuchan up and took him to the living room before going to help Donghun and whispering what was going on quickly. Donghun sighed and nodded carrying food out with Junhee’s help. They ate together while watching some music show. Junhee and Byeongkwan both gushed over how cool Baekhyun was during his solo, the other just chuckled and murmured in agreement. Donghun finished his meal and watched Junhee as he sang along with the idols on the shows, a soft smile on his face. Donghun smiled softly and stood up cleaning up from everyone’s meal. It was technically Yuchan’s night to do dishes but he was so focused on the show, so Donghun started doing the dishes. Junhee came padding into the kitchen while Donghun was washing, silently grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes that were done already. Donghun glanced at him, Junhee flashed him a smile as he kept drying and putting things away silently. Donghun finished washing the dishes while Junhee dried, Yuchan came in as Junhee was putting the last of them away “Hyungs! I was supposed to do dishes tonight”

“You were having fun watching the show, and you had a bad day” Donghun smiled ruffling his hair 

“Yeah we don’t mind doing an extra load of dishes when you are stressed” Junhee smiled

“Thanks mom and dad” Yuchan chuckled and hugged them both, then went back out to the living room. Donghun yawned and stretched, Junhee glanced at him then pulled him to their room and went to get changed. Donghun got changed and flopped in bed, Junhee got in the bed shortly after. Donghun pulled Junhee to him, while laying on his back so Junhee rested his head on his chest and put his leg over Donghun’s waist. Donghun put one hand on Junhee’s thigh and used the other to play with his hair.

“You know us doing stuff like this doesn’t help that everyone thinks we are dating” Junhee said, still snuggling closer. Donghun chuckled softly and looked at him, Junhee had his eyes closed his head tilted slightly up towards Donghun. 

“Is that so bad?” Donghun murmured, Junhee’s eyes opened and he fixed Donghun with a confused stare. Donghun hurriedly added “I mean, like if people think stuff about us it doesn’t mean anything. So it doesn’t matter. You’re my best friend Junhee, obviously we are going to be close. If people don’t understand that, it’s their problem.”

“Yeah you’re right” Junhee smiled laying his head back on his chest “Besides cuddles are great” 

“Yeah, especially cuddling with someone who smells so nice all the time” 

“Again the smelling me, it’s getting weird hyungie”

“Well get used to it. Cause if you smell you nice, I’m gonna smell you” Donghun smiled. Junhee giggled and nuzzled his face into his chest then yawned “Get some sleep Bulba, we are gonna have a busy day tomorrow” Donghun pressed a light kiss on the top of Junhee’s head and pulled the blankets up over them more. Junhee mumbled something but Donghun didn’t catch it before he fell asleep.

When Donghun’s alarm went off he groaned and opened his eyes, he had rolled onto his side, Junhee still held against his chest. Their legs were tangled together, Junhee’s arms wrapped around his torso, his face buried into Donghun’s chest. Donghun struggled to reach to turn off the alarm without waking Junhee, he did manage to shut off the alarm then turned to smile softly looking back at Junhee’s still peacefully sleeping face. Donghun stroked his cheek gently and sighed softly, he did like Junhee, and he felt like Junhee also liked him but he wasn’t sure. He was worried asking would ruin their friendship. Junhee woke up slowly nuzzling his face into Donghun’s chest. Donghun stroked his cheek and cooed as Junhee whined not wanting to wake up, Junhee opened one eye to look up at Donghun “Do we have to get up?” 

“Yes, we need to eat a big breakfast and get ready to go to Lotte World. Where you will only want to ride water rides.” Donghun smiled softly squishing his cheeks softly then sat up and stretched. Junhee whined and tried to pull him back down to lay down. Donghun ruffled his hair and stood up “Come on Bulba, help me make breakfast” 

“You are the worst best friend ever” Junhee whined but got up and followed Donghun out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Donghun cooed at him and got out stuff to make breakfast, Junhee busied himself starting to make stuff with Donghun. They made enough for them and their roommates, Donghun set the table while Junhee went to wake the others up. Junhee came down with the other three trailing behind him. Byeongkwan was looking extremely exhausted as he had been DJing at a club from midnight till 6am and it was only 9am now, “Kwan I said you could have slept more in we would have saved you some” Junhee said gently

“I can go back to sleep after I eat, breakfast family time” Byeongkwan mumbled leaning on Sehyoon. Sehyoon chuckled and stroked his hair.

“He’s also soley food motivated” Sehyoon smiled and began cutting Byeongkwan’s food up for him “My cute baby, want me to feed you?”

“No I can feed myself” Byeongkwan sat up more and took the plate once Sehyoon had cut everything up. Donghun smiled softly “I just have another gig at like 3pm for a wedding so I need to sleep after this” Byeongkwan said as he ate. Junhee was already digging in, Yuchan and Sehyoon started eatting once they had covered their pancakes in syrup. Donghun smiled and ate his food. Byeongkwan finished first and Sehyoon sent him back to bed with a kiss and assured him he would do the dishes. Byeongkwan smiled soft and told everyone to have a good day before he shuffled back up to his and Sehyoon’s room. Once everyone finished Sehyoon collected dishes and went to do them while Junhee went to shower and Yuchan went to get stuff ready for his work shift. Donghun helped Sehyoon while waiting for his turn to shower, once they finished the dishes Donghun went to go check if Junhee was done in the shower. Junhee was out and in their bedroom with a towel around his waist. Donghun felt his own face flush as he went by him to go the bathroom, by the time he finished Junhee was dressed and sprawled out on the bed. Donghun got dresssed quickly and smiled softly at Junhee who was laughing at a video on his phone.

“Bulba it’s time to go, come on” Donghun said grabbing Junhee’s backpack and his own “Let’s go have fun for Channie” 

“Alright, let’s go” Junhee smiled and followed Donghun out of the house and they got in Donghun’s car “Did you bring extra clothes? Cause we have to go on water rides!”

“Yes of course I did. I know my Bluba likes the water rides” Donghun smiled as he started driving “Besides they are the only rides you’ll get on with me” 

“It’s not my fault I am a normal human who fears death!” Junhee whined as Donghun laughed. They bickered about rides for the whole drive, when Donghun got them parked Junhee looked at him “Chances you’ll let me pay for my own ticket?”

“None, I’m paying for everything for both of us” Donghun smiled getting out and getting both bags, he gave Junhee and he led them to the gates “My Bulba needs to be spoiled for a day” 

“I don’t need spoiled” Junhee mumbled his cheeks flushing “Bonobono-ya, you spoil everyone enough”

“I like to, and I want to” Donghun smiled as he paid for both their tickets. Junhee blushed and followed Donghun inside. Donghun got a map and stopped to look at it, Junhee pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Donghun felt his heart clench knowing how much he wanted it to mean something but he knew it was just a thing Junhee did with all his friends. “Let me do one ride I want and then we can do all your water rides Bulba”

“We can do more rides you like, Bonobono-ya” Junhee whines 

“It won’t be fun without my Bulba” Donghun ruffled his hair. Junhee blushed and nodded and followed him. When they get to the ride Junhee feels his stomach twisting in knots, even if he wasn’t riding knowing Donghun would be on it made him nervous. Donghun had Junhee sit and gave him his bag telling him to wait till he got back. Junhee nodded and watched as Donghun got in line. Junhee clutched the bags to calm his nerves every time the ride went, he was so worried that somehow Donghun (or anyone) would get hurt on the ride. 

After what felt like forever, it was maybe 45 minutes, Donghun came off the ride and walked over to Junhee. Junhee stood up and ran over to him, knowing he would be teased for being so unnecessarily worried, but he couldn’t help it. Donghun did tease him, but he had a soft smile as he ruffled Junhee’s hair. They headed to the first of the water rides, Junhee nerves changed to excitement as they got in line he began bouncing around on the balls of his feet. Donghun watched him with fond eyes, while Junhee talked excitedly about all the rides for them to try. They set their bags in a storage box and got on the raft. Junhee sat as close to Donghun as possible, hugging Donghun’s arm. They got soaked on the ride, Junhee was absolutely thrilled, Donghun less so. Still Donghun allowed Junhee to drag him to the next ride. The log ride didn’t have a long line so of course Junhee wanted to ride multiple times. After the fourth ride Donghun said they needed to go do something else, Junhee pouted but nodded following Donghun to another ride. While they waited in line they got a text from Yuchan saying he was on his way to Lotte World, Junhee whined that they should go back to the log ride that way when Yuchan got there even if they were on the ride he wouldn’t have to wait that long. Donghun agreed with a light chuckle saying they would go back after they rode the ride; if Yuchan wasn’t at the park they could go back to the log ride. Junhee smiled and jumped in excitement. “You just love that log ride don’t you, Bulba?”

“I do! And you love me so we are gonna ride it a million times!” Junhee smiled brightly, unaware of how that statement made Donghun’s heart stop. Donghun ignored the fluttering of butterfly wings in his stomach as they got on the ride, praying Yuchan would show up before they went back to the log ride. It didn’t work out and soon enough they were getting back in line for the log ride, Junhee bouncing excitedly in the line which again was very short. They rode 3 more times, before Donghun told Junhee he wanted to take a break from the ride, so they sat on a bench by the ride.

It was supposed to be a break to relax from the ride, but Donghun wasn’t relaxing; he was staring at Junhee who had his face tilted toward the sun. Junhee had water dripping from his hair down his beautiful tan face, Donghun bit his lip watching him. Junhee looked at him then asked something, Donghun wasn’t listening, his eyes were focused on Junhee’s mouth. Donghun reached over running his hand over his jaw. Junhee stared at him with wide, shocked eyes; Donghun moved close fully ready to kiss Junhee. Junhee started to lean in as well when they heard Yuchan yelling their names. Donghun pulled away from Junhee like he had been burned, the spel that he’d been under broken, Junhee blinked confused as Donghun moved further away from him. Junhee looked from him to Yuchan then frowned. Donghun waved his arm not looking at Junhee “Channie over here,” he called.

“Yeah over here we can pretend like you didn’t almost kiss me. Stupid mistake to do that” Junhee grumbled. Donghun looked at him but didn’t get a chance to say anything Yuchan got to them. Junhee smiled brightly, acting like nothing was wrong. “Hi Channie sweetie, how was work?”

“Awful but I am here now and ready to have fun!” Yuchan smiled. Donghun got his wallet out and pulled out some cash before giving the wallet to Junhee who blinked in confusion. 

“I am tired. You two have fun. I am going to find somewhere to get food and sit.” Donghun didn’t meet either of their eyes.

“Why are you giving me your wallet?”

“So you can pay for stuff you want. I said I would spoil you just because I am tired doesn’t mean that stops. Spend whatever you want.” Donghun said before walking away, ignoring Yuchan whining about how he had just gotten there. Donghun got changed out of his wet clothes in a bathroom, wringing them out in a sink before putting them in a plastic bag and in his backpack. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to kiss Junhee, he had just ruined his relationship with his best friend.

Junhee was able to keep up an excited front for Yuchan, they did more rides and Yuchan wanted to play a few games. Junhee normally would have joined him but he didn’t have much money for more than food and he didn’t want to use Donghun’s money. Junhee had always been certain that Donghun only viewed him as a friend, until he almost kissed him, now he was just confused. Yuchan kept whining that he wanted Donghun to hang out with them, so Junhee-nervously-agreed to go get the eldest with him. Junhee hated that he knew exactly where Donghun would be, he didn’t even pause to question it, just led Yuchan to Donghun. Donghun was sitting near the water fountain, drinking a coffee, watching people as they milled about. Yuchan ran over to pull on his arm and whine for him to come hang out with them. Junhee hung back a little, feeling like Donghun wouldn’t go if he asked. Donghun did of course agree to Yuchan’s begging, because he was weak for the younger boy. Junhee found himself getting jealous of how much Donghun babied their youngest roommate, he didn’t want to get into a fight so he just silently put Donghun’s wallet in his hand and headed off the way Yuchan went, Donghun followed after them both. 

It was fun, despite the awkwardness between Donghun and Junhee. Yuchan didn’t seem to pick up on it, he just ran around dragging them with him like an excitable child. They stayed until the fireworks display at closing time, sitting on a hill to watch it before they left. Junhee loved fireworks, usually, tonight he hated them. He hated them because when he looked over to comment about how much he loved them, he saw Donghun cuddling Yuchan. Jealousy wasn’t pretty, so Junhee kept his mouth shut, glaring at the fireworks as if they had been the thing to wrong him. They left as soon as the display was over, Junhee didn’t even think about being able to ride home with Yuchan until Donghun had already driven out of the parking lot, so to avoid having to talk Junhee played intensely on his phone. Donghun only spared him a couple glances during the drive. As soon as they parked Junhee went inside quickly running to the bathroom to shower. Donghun just sighed and got out, instead of going inside however he walked to a nearby convenience store to get some snacks that he had run out of. When he returned Yuchan demanded cuddles, so of course he put his snacks away and sat on the couch to cuddle Yuchan. They stayed cuddled up together while watching whatever was on tv, flipping through channels every so often. Neither of them noticed when Junhee walked into the living room, towel drying his hair. 

“Hyungie!” Yuchan said suddenly, Donghun hummed to show he was listening. “I am your favorite right?”

“Favorite what?” Donghun laughed, nuzzling his face into Yuchan hair.

“Person,” Yuchan clarified. Junhee stood watching as Donghun agreed with a laugh and pressed a kiss on his head. Then Junhee walked back to the bedroom, silently as what little hope he had was crushed. He knew Donghun wasn’t into Yuchan like that, but seeing him agree Yuchan was his favorite person just killed any and all hope that Junhee had for them to somehow end up together. Junhee got in bed and curled up in the smallest ball he could manage before he started crying. He didn’t sob or wail, just had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Junhee was on vacation for the next week and decided he would use that time to try to find a small apartment for himself, he couldn’t stand the idea of living with Donghun anymore, at least until he got over his stupid crush.

Donghun went to the room an hour and a half later after he had left Yuchan to shower, Junhee was asleep, still curled up but not as small. Donghun smiled sleepily and went to stroke his cheek before covering him with the blankets, stopping when he saw the streaks from his crying. Donghun almost woke the boy up to ask what was wrong, but decided against it. He pulled the blankets up over Junhee then got in the bed on the other side, it was hard to resist the urge to cuddle Junhee and even harder to fall asleep without holding him. Still Donghun did manage to get some sleep before he was awoken by Junhee screaming. It wasn’t unusual, the younger did have struggles with night terrors, but it always made Donghun sit up fast to pull Junhee to his chest and hold him, telling him he was okay and it was only a dream. Which typically calmed Junhee down but tonight when he tried Junhee punched Donghun, hard, on the cheek. Junhee got out of the bed shaking from head to toe, “Don’t fucking touch me!” he growled the words before leaving the room. Donghun held his face where he had been hit and stared at the door in confusion, Junhee had never hit him before. Donghun waited for Junhee to come back but after five minutes of him not coming back Donghun got up to go find him, and get ice for his cheek that was definitely going to bruise. He found Junhee passed out on the couch and sighed going to pick him up to take him back to bed, assuming that he hadn’t really been awake when he punched him. Junhee shifted and mumbled “hate you Donghun,” Donghun heart clenched but he just carefully picked Junhee up and took him back to bed. After making sure he was comfortable Donghun checked the time, 3am. Donghun then grabbed clothes for work, getting dressed in the hall bathroom before writing a note to the roommates and heading out.

Donghun arrived at his building by 4 after stopping to buy an instant ice pack for his cheek. He did have a good excuse to go in early. He had a lot of meetings to prepare for, mostly already done but he could touch stuff up. Donghun knew his before lunch meeting would be the worst, the other company’s CEO was a dick(full of himself, always trying to hit on his receptionist or workers) so he wanted to make sure that specific meeting items were ready so he could get over with quickly. After lunch he only had one more meeting, then he could finish up other tasks in an hour then go home. He sent his assistant a message to bring him a large iced americano, 2 extra shots and a splash of nonfat milk on their way into work. Hoping it was enough to get him through the day. 

Junhee woke up a little after 1030, the first day of vacation and he was happy to sleep in. Junhee padded out to the kitchen and saw the note from Donghun, stating how he had gone to work early for a full day of meetings. Junhee sighed and started to make lunch for both of them knowing Donghun would probably only eat something from a vending machine for his whole day. He also wanted to apologize for punching him, he had had a really bad night terror but he was still upset about the almost kiss. He didn’t intend to punch, he often had bad reactions after the night terrors so Donghun was probably not mad still he needed to apologize. Once the lunches were done Junhee called a taxi to take him to Donghun’s office. When he arrived Donghun’s receptionist told Junhee that Donghun was still in a meeting. Junhee went to get himself a drink after a couple minutes of waiting. Junhee was bent down getting his drink. He heard a voice above him “Oh hey never seen you around here before,” Junhee looked up to see a guy he also didn’t know. However before Junhee could say anything, a very angry Donghun was between them.

“Do not speak to him. Our meeting is over. Get out.” Donghun growled while pulling Junhee up by his forearm.

“I can speak to whoever I want,” the strange man crossed his arms

“Not in my building. Have a good day, get out.” Donghun marched past him dragging Junhee with him “You should have stayed by office, Jun.”

“I-” Junhee stared at him in shock. Partly because he had no idea why Donghun was this angry and partly because Donghun so rarely calls him Jun. He is always Bulba, unless it's serious then he is Junhee. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to get a drink…” Donghun grabbed the bag with the lunches and pulled him into the office, shutting the door before he turned to him and sighed.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Donghun sighed then fixed him with a stern look “Did he do anything to you?”

“What? No he just said he hadn’t seen me around before, what would he have done?” Junhee looked at Donghun with confused eyes

“He’s just...he hits on anything that moves. I didn’t want him even...looking at you” Donghun growled. Junhee tilted his head, the anger didn’t make sense. Unless Donghun was jealous.

“I was fine…” Junhee sighed “I wanted to come bring you lunch and apologize” He added looking at the bruise that had formed on Donghun’s cheek.

“Why are you apologizing?” Donghun looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I punched you….” 

“You had a nightmare. It’s fine”

“It’s not” Junhee crossed his arms then gestured to the food, they sat to eat. Donghun nodded and they sat for a quiet moment unpacking before Junhee broke “Why did you call me Jun? You never call me Jun…”

“I didn’t want him to know your name or nickname,” Donghun said. Junhee looked at him then sighed and ate some. Junhee was sure at this point that Donghun was jealous, but he had still pulled away from kissing him in front of Yuchan. “I am sorry too, by the way” Donghun said suddenly, Junhee looked at him confused. “For almost kissing you, I was just...I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…I just-” he sighed heavily “I like you, you-” Donghun didn’t get to finish what he was saying before Junhee had moved putting his hands on his cheeks and pressing their lips together. Donghun only took a moment to process before he pulled Junhee closer by his waist. Junhee had a small smile as they kissed, Donghun pulled Junhee onto his lap earning a squeal. Donghun smiled at him before reatching their lips. He knew he didn’t have long before his lunch was over and that he would regret not eating much, but he didn’t care because Junhee’s lips were moving with his and his hands were tangled in his hair. Junhee pulled away, having a similar thought, and tried to say they should eat more. Donghun ignored him and pulled him back into a kiss, Junhee didn’t put up much of a fight melting under Donghun’s touch. They kissed hungrily until Donghun’s alarm went off. Junhee whines when Donghun pulls away to turn it off “Sorry Bulba I have to work...when I get home we can talk”

“I don’t want to talk, Bonobono-ya. I want to make out” Junhee pouted crossing his arm. Donghun chuckled and gave him a small kiss. 

“We do have to talk but more making out will happen I promise, now help me clean up I have a meeting” Donghun patted Junhee’s butt. Junhee got up pouting but he did help clean up. Once they had cleaned everything up Donghun gave one more kiss before he walked Junhee to the door. Junhee followed him with red cheeks, Donghun asked his assistant to drive Junhee home so he wouldn’t have to waste money on a taxi. Junhee was pouty as he left only getting his hair ruffled by Donghun. He wanted a kiss, but for some reason Donghun didn’t seem to want to kiss him in front of people. So, Junhee pouted the entire ride home. 

Once home Junhee checked the calendar where they all wrote their schedules, by the time Donghun got home it would just be the two of them. It was Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s date night so Byeongkwan would be leaving to pick Sehyoon up 30 minutes before Donghun was supposed to be home and Yuchan would be at work for another 2 hours after Donghun got home. Junhee smiled, happy to have time to make out with Donghun, but then he started to get nervous. What if Donghun didn’t want a relationship, just friends with benefits and that’s why he wouldn’t kiss Junhee in front of anyone else. Junhee wanted more than just to make out with Donghun, he wanted to be in a relationship and go on dates. Of course he could lie to himself and say it was fine if they were just friends with benefits, pretend that wouldn’t kill him inside. If it was a chance to be with Donghun he would take it, no matter what. 

Donghun came home 40 minutes later than Junhee was expecting, looking tired. He set his stuff down and scrubbed his hands down his face before turning to see Junhee standing in the kitchen making food. Donghun walked over and hugged him, burying his face into the smaller boy's neck and groaning. Junhee reached up to pet his hair glancing at the food to make sure it wouldn’t burn. “I hate everyone. Except you. I’m not going back to work ever again” Donghun whined against Junhee’s neck. 

“You have to go to work, Bonobono.” Junhee smiled softly, turning to press a kiss on his temple, “What happened?”

“Nothing really...just people are stupid and annoying and think they can pull me around because I am young” Donghun sighed “What are you cooking, Bulba?” 

“Just grilling up some meat and cooking rice” Junhee smiled softly. Donghun moved away from him and smiled then stated he was going to change and left the kitchen. Junhee watched him go before finishing cooking and brought the food to the living room. He prepared the tv to play Pokemon, even though he didn’t really care about the show, Donghun loved it. Donghun came padding out from the bed room and flashed Junhee a bright smile when he saw the TV screen. He walked over and pulled Junhee into a big hug, lifting him slightly off the ground. Junhee squealed slightly, wrapping his arms around Donghuns shoulders. Donghun pulled away far enough to press a small kiss onto Junhee’s lips before he let go of him.

“Before we get started on watching and eating...let’s talk” Donghun said, he noticed the nervous look on Junhee’s face and smiled softly “It’s not bad Bulba, I just want to talk about our relationship. What we want from it specifically”

“Well...what do you want from it?”

“I know I want to date you, I don’t have a long plan but I have like you for years and I want to date you and kiss you and take you out for nice dinner dates and hold your hand and kiss it” Donghun smiled, lifting Junhee’s hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles lightly. Junhee blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. 

“Oh...Oh that’s good. I also want to date you” Junhee mumbled looking down at his feet. Donghun smiled and lifted Junhee’s chin so he would look at him then kissed him gently.

“You’re so cute, my Bulba” Donghun smiled “So, this means you’re my boyfriend right?” 

“Yes. Um but...Why didn’t you kiss me at Lotte World or when I was leaving your office?” Junhee looked nervous but Donghun just smiled

“Well Lotte World because I hadn’t asked you...you just looked so beautiful and I was lost in the moment and how much I wanted to kiss you. Yuchan made me realize I really didn’t know if you wanted that. Office was because well, Bulba, that’s my workplace. I really shouldn’t have made out with you in my office but I couldn’t resist you” Donghun smiled “Now let's eat and watch the mons” 

“Okay...then more kissing?”

“Yes, then more kissing” Donghun chuckled and sat down. Junhee sat as close as he could without being uncomfortable while they ate. Junhee finished first and watched Donghun until he was done. Donghun had barely enough time to set his stuff back on the table before Junhee was getting in his lap whining for attention. Donghun chuckled and pulled him close, pressing kisses all over his face, earning giggles from Junhee. “You are so needy for attention all the time, is that how our relationship will be?”

“You are the same way,” Junhee mumbles, brushing his nose against Donghun’s gently “Now kiss me for real or I will throw a fit.” Donghun chuckles, then pulls Junhee close, kissing him softly. Junhee smiled into the kiss, draping his arms over his shoulders playing with the hair at the nape of Donghun’s neck. Vaguely aware of the episodes changing in the background to signify the passage of time as they kissed, Junhee considered that Yuchan would be home soon. He did feel like he should tell Donghun but he could barely pull away for a second without Donghun chasing his lips. So Junhee gave up, letting Donghun kiss him, getting more hot and bothered as they made out. Donghun’s fingers were digging in to Junhee’s hips hard enough Junhee was sure he was going to have bruises but he didn’t care. Neither of them heard the door opening, so they were still very much making out when Yuchan walked into the living room.

“Oh!” Yuchan’s surprised voice made them pull apart, lips red and swollen with saliva still connecting their mouths. Before either of them could say anything Yuchan walked past them to go to his room. Junhee teared up almost immediately, Donghun cupped his cheeks and looked at him concerned. He was about to say something else, but Yuchan came back with his phone charger and plopped down on the couch plugging it in, then he looked at them “So you are dating now? Why are you crying Junhee? Donghun what did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything! And yes, we are dating.” Donghun defended holding Junhee close.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… We should have gone to our room…” Junhee sniffled, pressing his face into Donghun’s neck.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, I just had to get on my phone charger so I can text Sehyoon hyung that I won” Yuchan smiled while typing away fruisously on his phone. Donghun stared at him for a moment, Junhee moved away from Donghun’s neck to look at Yuchan confused.

“Won what?” Junhee asked 

“I won our bet. The first week I moved in I told him you two were in love. He said I was just trying to be The Old Man Under The Moon, trying to tie the red string of fate. Which...is weird but not wrong.” Yuchan giggled then set his phone down “But I was right! And now he owes me money.” Yuchan looked at his phone then gasped “Guys start making out again! Sehni doesn’t believe me!” 

“We are not making out so you can win a bet,” Donghun laughed, while Junhee rolled his eyes. Yuchan whined and stomped his foot. Junhee gets up to clean up from their dinner listening to Yuchan whine until the door opens again. Junhee went to look confused, since Byeongkwan and Sehyoon shouldn’t be back for at least another 2 hours. 

“Babe! We don’t need check on this it’s stupid and I want to be on a date!” Byeongkwan’s whines made it very clear he also wasn’t expecting to be back yet. 

“Listen, Kwannie, I have to know if they are dating. Because Yuchan is crazy and they aren’t”

“If they aren’t then we can go!” Byeongkwan whined more accompanied with foot stomping, to show he was upset. The silence before Junhee walked into look in the entryway waas a give away for what he saw; Sehyoon kissing Byeongkwan to stop his whining. 

“We will go out for even longer tonight after I prove that Channie is lying okay?” Sehyoon smiled when he broke the kiss. Byeongkwan, still pouting, nodded. Then he looked at Junhee “Ah see, easy solve. Junnie! Are you dating Donghun?”

“Yes…” Junhee mumbled his cheeks turning pink “We uh...we started dating today” 

“Okay, so he’s lying to help Chan,” Sehyoon sighed. Junhee looked at him but couldn’t find his voice, thankfully for him Donghun came into the hall. Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s waist.

“Hey baby, why are these two dorks back?” Donghun asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“They don’t believe Channie, and they think I’m lying” Junhee mumbled blushing as Donghun pressed more kisses along his jaw. Sehyoon stared at them, while Byeongkwan pulled on his arm whining.

“You are going too far to help Chan,” Sehyoon said. Donghun arched an eyebrow, staring Sehyoon then turned Junhee’s face to face him. Before anyone could say anything else Donghun pulled Junhee into a passionate kiss. Junhee gasped slightly from surprise which Donghun used that opportunity to slip his tongue into Junhee’s mouth. They only made out for a few seconds before Sehyoon groaned “Okay. Okay, I get it stop eating each other’s faces” Donghun pulled away earning a pout and a whine from Junhee

“Hey, I’ve had to watch you and Byeongkwan for years now. All while waiting for a sign from my Bulba.” Donghun smirked 

“I gave plenty of signs Bonobono-ya” Junhee tried to get another kiss but Donghun stopped him. 

“Well congratulations. Now can we get back to date night!” Byeongkwan whined pulling on Sehyoon’s arm “You can pay Channie later!”

“Okay okay let’s go love” Sehyoon sighed leading Byeongkwan back out. Donghun laughed lightly watching them go. 

“You didn’t have to shove your tongue down my throat, you could have just told them I was dating you.” Junhee mumbled blushing 

“But I wanted to, and also Sehyoon wouldn’t have believed me unless I kissed you”

“Didn’t need to shove your tongue down my throat, could have just kissed me if that was the case”

“Maybe I wanted to have my tongue down your throat.” Donghun smirked when Junhee blushed more, covering his face. Junhee then hugged him nuzzling his face into his neck. Donghun held him stroking his hair, he knew Junhee was shy but he didn’t seem upset by the kiss. Junhee pressed a kiss on his collarbone, lightly. Donghun leans back a little to look at him with a smile then kisses him on the lips, before he leads him to the living room where Yuchan was texting away. Junhee holds his hand as they went to sit on the couch cuddling.

“So now that I am the only single one does that mean I’m gonna be left alone a lot?” Yuchan asked 

“No Channie it just means you have to deal with us making out” Donghun laughed “We will still cuddle you” 

Yuchan laughed but grabbed his phone and charger saying he was going out with friends for dinner, he gave them both hugs and told them he was happy for them before he left. Once the door shut again Junhee moved to rest his head on Donghun’s shoulder telling him they should watch Pokemon and stop making out for a while. Donghun agreed without asking questions which Junhe was grateful for, he didn’t want to have to explain that he was trying to not be super turned on because he didn’t want to sleep with Donghun yet. Donghun held up while they watched, answering Junhee’s questions for things they had missed while making out or telling him to wait for things that hadn’t been explained yet. Junhee really wanted to stay up watching with Donghun, but Donghun’s smell was so comforting and he was so content that he just fell asleep. Donghun smiled at the sleeping boy, carefully standing up holding him. He turned off the TV and carried Junhee to their room. Trying to set Junhee in bed was difficult because Junhee was latched onto him, Donghun did manage to get Junhee off him long enough to get them both in bed. Junhee whined softly until Donghun pulled him back into his arms, Donghun pressed a kiss on Junhee's forehead telling him how much he loved him even if he was asleep and wouldn’t hear him. Donghun sent a message in the group chat telling everyone they were going to sleep, then made sure his alarm was set before turning to nuzzle his face into Junhee’s hair before he fell asleep as well. 

The next morning when Donghun’s alarm went off Junhee woke groaning and pouting. Donghun turned the alarm off and kissed him softly apologizing. Junhee tried to cling to him to keep him in bed but Donghun was able to get out of his grip easily. Donghun went to get a shower, when he came back into the room Junhee was already asleep again. Donghun got ready quietly and then pressed a kiss to Junhee’s temple before heading out to go to work. Donghun spent his whole day wanting to get off so he could go home and take Junhee out on a proper date, he sent Junhee a text to be ready for a date when he was able to go home. Junhee responded asking where they were going for the date but Donghun refused to tell him, mostly because he hadn’t decided yet. By the time Donghun got off work he had decided he wanted to get food from a restaurant to go on his way home, get changed and then take Junhee to a park for a picnic. It was simple but still romantic. Donghun parked outside and got out texting Junhee that he was home but needed to get changed. Donghun barely made it in the door before Junhee had run up to him and hugged him. Donghun smiled softly, kicking his shoes off before picking Junhee up and carrying him to their room, Junhee kept his face nuzzled into his neck until he got set on the bed. Donghun finally took a look at Junhee, who was still in his pajamas. “Baby why aren’t you dressed?” Donghun laughed lightly while taking off his suit jacket.

“You haven’t told me where we are going and I don’t want to be underdressed and embarrassing to you…” Junhee mumbled 

“Bulba… sweetheart I don’t care how you are dressed” Donghun went over to cup his cheeks “I like you exactly how you are and will never be embarrassed by you for that. We are having a picnic love” 

“Well I will be embarrassed then,” Junhee huffed but got up and went to his dresser. Donghun sighed as he got dressed. Junhee was perfect to him, he didn’t care how he was dressed or how much he made, he was just in love with his little Bulba. Donghun changed into jeans and a tshirt and glanced at Junhee who was wearing jeans and one of his striped shirts. Donghun felt himself smiling, he loved Junhee’s seemingly never ending supply of striped shirts, he walked over to Junhee and back hugged him before pressing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Don’t ever be embarrassed Bulba, I love you exactly like this my little striped baby” Donghun murmured 

“But-” 

“No but’s” Donghun turned Junhee to face him and pressed a kiss onto his lips “I don’t ever want you to act differently because of my job or financial standing okay? I fell for you, as you are now. Changing as we age and grow is one thing and I will continue to love you but don’t change because other people might not like us dating” 

“You keep saying you love me,” Junhee mumbled shyly hiding his face, “We’ve been dating less than 24 hours”

“I mean I fell after knowing you for 2 years, it’s been 6 now. But if you want me to not say it I won’t anymore” Donghun smiled softly 

“You don’t have to stop...I love you too” Junhee mumbled “I just wasn’t expecting it so soon”

“I technically said it for the first time last night but you were asleep.” Donghun pulled him to get their shoes on after grabbing a blanket for them to sit on. Junhee followed him shyly, holding his hand as they headed out to the car. Donghun tossed the blanket in the backseat then gave Junhee a kiss before he opened the passenger door for him. “You are so pretty when you're blushing, Bulba” Donghun smiled, kissing his cheek before shutting the door and getting in on the drivers side. Donghun drove them to the nearby park, Junhee kept trying to peek at what Donghun had bought but Donghun had kept the food hidden with the blanket. When they parked Donghun got out and grabbed the bags giving Junhee the blanket, they went to find a good semi private spot to set up. Once they had set up Donghun unpacked the food, smiling at how Junhee’s eyes lit up seeing a lot of his favorite things. Junhee leaned over and gave him a kiss and thanked him. Donghun kissed him, holding his jaw gently, before he let him pull away. They started eating while chatting about random things in the house, or their friends outside of the household. Dongun finished first and leaned back on his arms watching Junhee, it wasn’t empty where they were but no one was paying attention to them. Junhee finished shortly after him and smiled down at him. “You’re stunning….” Donghun murmured, staring at him.

“I’m not” Junhee blushed and covered his face. Donghun sat up to kiss over his hands. 

“You are so cute, pretty, beautiful. I love you so much, I’m so happy we are together.”

“Stop it” Junhee whined, hugging him and burying his face in Donghun’s neck. “Bonobono-ya is cheesy” Donghun laughed lightly and stood up pulling Junhee with him.

“Wanna go see a movie?” Junhee nodded and helped Donghun clean up from their picnic. Donghun smiled collecting the trash and taking it to throw away in a nearby trash can while Junhee collected the stuff to reload back in the car. Junhee waited for Donghun to come back for them to go back to his car together. Once they got back to the car and loaded up, Junhee leaned over the center console to kiss Donghun. Donghun holds Junhee’s jaw to keep him close so he could enjoy the kiss longer, Junhee pulled away after only a few seconds. “Come back here, I wasn’t done with you”

“No, we can kiss more later. I wanna see a movie with you” 

Donghun chuckled and drove them to the theater, he let Junhee pick out a movie for them to watch. They only made it 15 minutes into the romantic drama before Junhee leaned over to kiss him, and then they didn’t stop kissing, thankful for the mostly empty theater. Sitting in a back corner, soft desprate noises coming from Junhee giving them a danger of being caught as they made out. Donghun knew that people would notice after the movie from how they looked but he didn’t really care. All he cared about was Junhee in that moment. They only broke apart to catch their breath before they would be kissing again, until the credits came and they pulled apart to fix their hair and clothes and leave the theater. Once they got back home they went straight to their room to keep making out, however they hadn’t even touched their lips together when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Donghun groaned and told whoever it was to come in.

“Hey sorry to interrupt, but um I have a favor to ask” Sehyoon went in and shut the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Donghun looked at him. Sehyoon twisted his hands thinking of the right way to ask.

“Okay. I don’t like asking you for money, and I normally wouldn’t.” Sehyoon began, Donghun sat up more looking worried. “I can pay you back in installments. But- well…”

“Sehyoon just tell me what it is,” Donghun looked at him worried “I will help you with anything you know that, are you okay?”

“I’m fine...I want to propose to Kwan,” Sehyoon said, biting his lip “I was looking up how much it would be to elope to Canada, plus buying us rings. I can afford the rings but not eloping and-”

“I’ll just pay for it, as a wedding present don’t worry about paying back” Donghun chuckled 

“What? No that’s too much!” Sehyoon gasped 

“Can’t stop me I’ve decided. Just give me dates you want to go after you propose.” Donghun smiled “I’m happy for you. I know he will say yes” 

“Thank you, you are the best. I guess I need to go buy rings soon” Sehyoon smiled. Junhee jumped up smiling hugging Sehyoon tightly.

“I’m so happy for you!” Junhee smiled hugging him tight.

“Thank you Junnie” Sehyoon smiled then let him go “I should go I told Kwannie I was just going to ask you for a double date, next saturday?”

“Yeah sure” Donghun smiled. Sehyoon nodded and left the room. Junhee went back and sat on Donghun’s lap and nuzzled his neck. 

“You are so nice to everyone” Junhee kissed his collarbone lightly. Donghun smiled and looked “Why is even your soul beautiful? It’s not fair”

“You also have a beautiful soul Bulba. It’s why I fell for you” Donghun smiled and kissed his forehead. Junhee giggled and cuddled closer, Donghun kept holding him as he layed back on the bed keeping Junhee on his chest, he rubbed his back and Junhee practically purred at the feeling. Donghun chuckled “You love dogs so much but act like a cat”

“Well that’s for you because you like cats” Junhee mumbled “I don’t think I act like a cat though” Donghun chuckled and kissed him on the head. Junhee had wanted to make out more when they first got home, but now he was sleepy. He blamed how warm and comforting Donghun was to lay on and how nice it felt to have his back rubbed. Keeping his face nestled into the crook of Donghun’s neck, Junhee closed his eyes not even bothering to try to stay awake, once his breathing evened out Donghun pulled the blankets over them both. 

Junhee had talked to Sehyoon about the proposal, Sehyoon wanted to do it with all the housemates there. He had already spoken to Byeongkwan about getting married one day so he knew Byeongkwan wanted to, but he was still nervous. Sehyoon had bought rings, simple silver bands with hearts carved into them for the proposal and a silver band with small diamonds along it for Byeongkwan at the wedding. He hadn’t bought himself a wedding band but he said that was the least important. Junhee thought it was so sweet and would gush about it to Donghun who was silently taking notes for when the day came that he would propose to Junhee. They ended up changing the double date to a friends outing to include Yuchan so Sehyoon could propose with everyone there. Yuchan wasn’t told what was going on because he would not be able to keep a secret for even a few hours from Byeongkwan. So they arrived at a nice restaurant where Donghun informed everyone he would be paying for their meal, much to Yuchan’s excitement. They got through most of the meal, Junhee trying to contain his excitement as dinner came out so that Byeongkwan wouldn’t guess what was going on. Junhee asked Byeongkwan to go to the bathroom with him to help fix his hair, Yuchan of course followed them which was the plan. Donghun and Sehyoon used icing they had brought in to write ‘Marry Me?’ on Byeongkwan’s dessert, Sehyoon somehow managed to drop Byeongkwan’s ring into the whipped cream of his dessert. Resigned to just tell Byeongkwan to be careful when he ate his dessert while he waited for Byeongkwan to come back. Once they had finished in the bathroom the trio headed back to the other two. Byeongkwan sat down and didn’t look down at his dessert for a solid five minutes just chatting with Yuchan about his work. The eldest three kept looked between each other wondering if they should say anything. Byeongkwan turned to Sehyoon and looked at the ring on his finger “Oh I don’t think I’ve ever seen that ring, it’s cute” Byeongkwan said then turned to grab his fork “I was gonna ask if-” Byeongkwan stopped staring at the words on his dessert his mouth moved in shock then he looked at Sehyoon “Are you proposing?”

“Yeah...I figured we could elope” Sehyoon said shyly “Um your ring kinda...fell in the whipped cream. If you were going to say yes if not-”

“Of course I’m saying yes!” Byeongkwan teared up and kissed him “I love you so much”

“I love you too”

“Hyung proposed!” Yuchan clutched Donghun’s arm shaking it, overly excited like always “Hyung did you see!” 

“Yes Channie I saw I helped him set it up” Donghun chuckled “That’s why Junhee asked for help with his hair so we could get it ready”

“Did everyone know but me?!” 

“Well you wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret would you?”

“No but like… I want to be included” 

“But if you told Kwannie then that would have ruined the surprise” Junhee smiled watching as Byeongkwan very carefully spread the whipped cream to find the ring. Once he had he got up and ran to the bathroom to rinse it off. Sehyoon just sat there with a big goofy smile on his face waiting for Byeongkwan to come back. Byeongkwan sat down, then put the ring in Sehyoon’s hand, everyone frooze for a second staring. 

“You should put it on me” Byeongkwan mumbled his cheeks red. The group breathed a sigh of relief. Sehyoon smiled sliding the ring on Byeongkwan’s fingers then lifts his hand to kiss the knuckles. “I love you” Byeongkwan murmured 

“I love you more” Sehyoon smiled 

They planned for a wedding in six and a half months, Donghun was more than happy the help pay for anything they needed help with. Yuchan was upset they didn’t get to go to the actual wedding but DOnghun ws able to calm him down by assuring him the party when they got bcak would be worth it. Junhee was excited, he demanded pictures of the day of which Byeongkwan assured him he would get. Junhee was helping plan but also taking notes for if Donghun ever proposed to him. It was stupid since they hadn’t been dating very long but Junhee wanted to stay with Donghun for a long time, if possible forever.

  
  


“Hey Bulba, stop planning their honeymoon. That’s all you’ve been doing for weeks now, we have barely seen each other… Let’s go on a date” Donghun walked over to where Junhee was sitting with several tabs open on his laptop. He was clicking through things to do in Canada and Nothern United States for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan to do.

“I want to get this done, then I need to-”

“Seriously?! What the fuck?!” Donghun threw his hands up in frustration “Just forget it. It doesn’t matter, why on Earth would you want to spend time with me. You could just plan your friends honeymoon, it’s not like I would matter to you” 

“Donghun-” Junhee looked up at him wide eyed, but Donghun was already stomping away. Junhee ran after him grabbing his arm “Stop! Please, I’m sorry! I was just really focused… You do matter, please don’t be mad,” Junhee hugged him tightly, Donghun was tense in his arms. “Bonobono please, I’m sorry. I love you”

“Let go, Junhee. We can talk later, maybe. For now you go plan and I want to be alone. Just… Let go” Donghun says, sounding a mix of tired and irritated. Junhee let go and watched as Donghun waked away, then he went back to the table. Junhee sat with tears welling in his eyes, he hadn’t realized he had been ignoring Donghun so much. Junhee wanted to get everything planned but he did want to spend time with Donghun. Donghun didn’t come back to him that night, Junhee wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to come into the room so he settled for sleeping on the couch. 

  
  


Donghun didn’t really speak to him at all for like a week, Junhee was a mess he hadn’t even touched the plans for the week. He gave them off to Yuchan to do the planning the day after his argument with Donghun, he wanted to be not busy if Donghun decided to talk to him. Still on the sixth day of not speaking Junhee broke down crying in their room, while Donghun was out. Junhee was scared he had ruined their whole relationship, he didn’t want to push Donghun to talk but he desperately needed to talk to him. Donghun came home only 5 minutes into Junhee crying, and despite being upset with him he still couldn’t stand seeing him cry so he rushed to his side and knelt by him. Junhee looked at him shocked, then started crying more. Donghun pulled him into his arms, then pressed a kiss on his temple. “Bulba why are you crying?”

“You haven’t talked to me and I don’t want to break up… A-and I know it’s all my fault because I was being a bad boyfriend but I love you so much.” Junhee cried into Donghun’s shoulder

“If it bothered you so much then why didn’t you try to talk to me?”

“You said you needed space and I didn’t want to force you to talk to me.” 

“But if it was upsetting you this much-”

“It’s my fault...just say you hate me and want to break up” Junhee cried hitting Donghun’s chest weakly “Stop acting like you still care” 

“I do, I’m upset you were ignoring me for their wedding but I’m not going to break up with you over that. I loved you for long I’m not gonna break up with you over something so petty. I just needed space. Please don’t cry anymore.”

“I love you too,” Junhee sniffled, clinging tighter to Donghun “I was only so invested because I wanted to have ideas if you ever...wanted to marry me in the future…” Junhee mumbled quietly hiding his face in Donghun’s chest “You don’t have to want to just...if you did”

“Is that so?” Donghun looks at the top of his head “Well I’ll keep that in mind but I do also need attention so we need to work on a good balance for the future… Wednesdays and Saturdays for date night?”

“Yeah that works… You’re not mad?” 

“How can I be mad when the person I love most in this world was crying so much?” Donghun pressed a kiss on the crown of Junhee’s head “Look up at me, my baby Bulba.” Junhee looked up his eyes red and puffy, Donghun sighed and wiped the last few straw tears away. Then he pressed a kiss to his forehead, then his left cheek, then his right cheek, then his nose. Junhee started giggling and tried to push him away but Donghun held his face determined to kiss every inch of Junhee’s face except his lips.

“Bonobono...just kiss me” Junhee whined as Donghun pressed a kiss on his cheek bone under his eye. Donghun laughed lightly and kissed the corner of his eye then leaned down and kissed him on the lips pulling him closer. Junhee clings to him, pulling him as close as possible. Donghun smiled into the kiss pulling onto his lap, he broke the kiss to ask him something but Junhee whined “I need more kisses, it’s been a week”

“It’s gonna be another few days,” Donghun said carefully, “I have a business trip. I’ll be back on Tuesday, and-”

“You’re leaving? When?!” Junhee jerked away, eyes filling with tears “Were you not going to tell me if we hadn’t talked today?!”

“Of course I was going to tell you! I leave tomorrow… Bulba it’s a last minute trip I found out about it today at work I would never just not tell you” 

“It’s only a few days…” Junhee mumbled sniffling

“We can text and call everyday that I’m gone, I just have a few meetings that I have to do over there.” Donghun pulled Junhee into a tight hug and kissed his temple “I’ll miss you so much sweet Bulba”

“I’ll miss you too” Junhee cuddled into him. Donghun held him close and kissed his temple. They sat cuddled up together for awhile before Junhee leaned back a little “Let’s go get dinner. We can have a date night before you leave right?”

“Of course Bulba,” Donghun smiled letting Junhee off his lap. Junhee changed out of his pajamas and smiled telling Donghun he’d pay for the date. Donghun tried to say it would be his treat but to no avail, Junhee was very stubborn. They picked a restaurant that Junhee both loved and could afford. Junhee was excited but as soon as they sat down his usual issue of he couldn’t pick between two options. While the options always change it was always two things, Donghun would always order the option that Junhee was stuck between. Junhee never realized what Donghunn was doing but he did always ‘steal’ from Donghun’s plate, thinking he was being so sneaky. Donghun didn’t tell him that he both knew and supported his antics,even now that they were dating and this was their first time there as a couple. Donghun still didn’t plan to tell him anything at this point. However Junhee’s clumbsiness finally caught up with him, in trying to steal a bitefrom Donghun he hit his bowl of rice, almost knocking it over. Donghun caught it to prevent it from falling, and looked at Junhee. 

“I wasn’t stealing food!” Junhee immediately defended, which even if Donghun hadn’t already known he would have now because that was a terrible lie. 

“You always steal food from me, Bulba. I know, I let you” Donghun laughs lightly while cleaning up the small mess that had been made. 

“You knew?! But you never said anything about it!” 

“You never noticed I always pick the option from the two you debate against and then don’t get?”

“I… No. I did not… Why do you do that?” 

“Because despite me always saying you should just get both, you won’t. But I know you really want both. So I get the other because I’ll eat anything. Plus you ‘sneaking’ frood from me is honestly so adorable.”

“But you should get what you want! Bonobono you shouldn’t just spoil me like this.”

“I want to. I like to,” Donghun shrugged, giving him a smile. Then he reached over and took a bite from Junhee’s plate “Now how about from now on we just share three to four dishes”

“That is a lot of food Bono-”

“Otters like me can eat a lot” 

“Maybe after you get back we will start that,” Junhee smiled, “Since I have to make my otter is well fed. But you cannot have any of my eel when I get it!”

“Understood,” Donghun laughed “I won’t take any eel from you”

  
  


The first day after Donghun’s flight out Junhee was a mess. He usually was pouty and whiny when Donghun was gone because he liked being held at night. However now it was worse because while he could cuddle with Yuchan, he now was wanting kisses, which Yuchan could not give him. Junhee refused to tell Donghun this fact out of embarrassment, how would ever live it down, not being able to go 30 hours without a kiss. When Donghun’s favorite passtime was teasing Junhee. Junhee huffed at the thought, honestly everyone in the house teases him, Donghun just enjoyed it the most. While Junhee was pouting at not having any attention for several days, his phone dinged with a message.

Bonobono-ya🦦

Hey baby. I miss you already, I miss holding you and kissing. These meetings are boring, rather be with you.

My Bulba🌱

I miss you too. Maybe Ialso missed being kissed. Pay attention.

  
  


Bonobono-ya🦦

I can’t~ Keep thinking of you and your pretty face and soft lips and I want you here on my lap so I can cuddle you while they talk about boring stuff

My Bulba🌱

I am not answerin anymore, focus on work

Bonobono-ya🦦

So mean to your boyfriend, do you even care about me? Love you too. Talk later.

Junhee giggled and held his phone close to his chest. He was so in love with Donghun, he wanted Donghun to be home so he could kiss him but he settled for attacking him with kisses at the airport when he got home. Which is exactly what he did, he took the day off work so he could meet Donghun at the airport. As soon as Donghun was close enough Junhee ran at him and jumped on him wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him. Donghun caught him laughing against his lips. Junhee smiled and pulled away to smile at Donghun, who set him down and picked his bags back up. “Let’s go home, Bulba. We can’t make out in an airport”

“Says who?”

“Me, come on you” Donghun held his hand and headed out to the car. Junhee led Donghun to where he had parked. Donghun drove them home, Junhee told Donghun about the things that had happened on the few days he was gone. Donghun just listened smiling softly, once he had parked at home he reached over and pulled Junhee’s face over kissing him mid sentence, Junhee made a small noise of surprise before kissing back. Donghun pulled away and turned the car off “I love you. I missed listening to you ramble, you're so cute” Donghun smiled, getting out. Junhee blushed and got out, he tried to help Donghun with his bags but Donghun told him to just open the door. Junhee went to get the door open pouting, Donghun just chuckled and followed him. “I thought about some stuff while I was in my meetings…” Donghun said, Junhee looked at him then locked the door and followed Donghun up to their room curiously. 

“What stuff?” 

“I have decided, if we are still dating next year I will propose to you at some point, but I think we will go somewhere other than Canada to elope” Donghun said, casually like that wasn’t a huge bomb. Junhee eyes went wide, “I also think I will just buy Sehyoon and Byeongkwan an apartment with my bonus from this meeting.”

“Dong-”

“Oh, and I think I want to have you apply to be my secretary because the current one is retiring and then you can come to my meetings with me” Donghun smiled and kissed Junhee’s forehead.

“You want to marry me?”

“If we are still dating in a year, I love you and you make me happy. Besides we have lived together long enough nothing will be surprising. Now I want to spend the rest of the day cuddling and making out, we can talk more about this later love” Donghun picked Junhee up and tossed him onto the bed. Junhee squealed, Donghun crawled in bed and started peppering kisses all over Junhee’s face. “I missed you so much. I didn’t think I would miss you that much after only a few days, how will I ever survive the 2 weeks of meetings I have in summer. That’s why I need you to try to be my secretary so I won’t have to be away from you”

“I will apply, I missed you too” Junhee smiled “But I don’t want you involved in my application, don’t even tell them I applied because I don’t want there to be any sway from you”

“But what if you don’t get the job?”

“Then I didn’t get the job, I want it to be fair”

“Fine. That is fair” Donghun pouted 

“I have 2 weeks of vacation, so if I don’t get it I’ll take vacation time to go with you”

“You are the best boyfriend ever”

“I know, I know you are so lucky to him” 

  
  


They spend the day in bed cuddling, except while Junhee got up to apply to the job. Even when they were eating Donghun insisted they stay in bed and cuddle. Junhee was pretty sure they would spend a lot of time cuddling for the rest of their lives but he didn’t mind that, he was excited at the idea of getting married, about having Donghun as his forever. 


	2. Wowkwan Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update for the wowkwan wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing all this fluff hurt my desire for angst, but it's cute.   
> Dyslexic forgive errors.

Byeongkwan was excited to marry Sehyoon, it was still 2 months away but it was pretty almost all he could think about. Yuchan had helped them with planning the whole wedding and honeymoon while trying to get himself to be allowed to go, he wanted to watch his best friend get married. No one’s explanation so far had been good enough. Donghun and Junhee tried to distract him but Byeongkwan mostly thought it was cute and almost wanted to let Yuchan tag along but Sehyoon was there telling him no everytime. Yuchan tried to say he could fit into Byeongkwan’s suitcase which Byeongkwan loved the idea of, mostly because he wanted to see Yuchan try. Which they did one day while the eldest three were out.

“Okay so we need to get me snacks and drinks but let's do this,” Yuchan said, determinedly staring at the suitcase Byeongkwan had set on the floor. Byeongkwan got his phone out to record before Yuchan started trying to fold himself in. Byeongkwan probably could have made himself fit but he knew there was little to no chance that Yuchan would fit. Yuchan was determined but his determination was not enough for his long legs to fold enough to fit. Yuchan threw himself onto the floor in a mini tantrum. “It’s not fair hyung! I want to go!” 

“I know you do Channie,” Byeongkwan stopped recording and tossed his phone on the bed next to him “I would love for everyone to come but it’s already so much that Donghun is paying for Sehni and I to run off and get married. Plus if we invited you, we’d invite Donghun and Junhee. Then our families and that just starts to cost more and more and we can’t ask Donghun to do that. Besides we will have a huge party after the wedding and honeymoon. We will only be away for a month” Byeongkwan got up and went to crouch down by Yuchan.

“I know, I know” Yuchan sighed as Byeongkwan patted his head “I just want to be there to see my best friend get married, besides Donghun and Junhee will probably run off to get married later and I don’t get to hold anyone’s flowers”

“Who said anyone would have flowers?” Byeongkwan laughed lightly

“You have to, for a wedding,” Yuchan stated, sitting up. 

“Channie, the actual wedding part of this is going to be so quick,” Byeongkwan laughed “The majority of the month we are gone is going to be doing the cute little dates you and Jun hyung planned… And if all goes well lots of sex, that is the plan on my end. I’m sure Sehyoon won’t mind”

“Alright I no longer want to go with you” Yuchan laughed pushing him away. He stood and went to the living room “You are nasty”

“What? It’s not nasty! Your just jealous because Sehyoon is so good in bed and he can just hit all the right-”

“I’m leaving. Our friendship is over. Donghun and I are best friends now. Goodbye.”

“Donghun’s best friend is Junhee and you will sooner kill God than change that”

“I’m calling Chris. He won’t let you treat me this way”

“I’m older than him and he absolutely would. Just cause you two have the same nickname” 

“I’ll tell Jihyo you are the one who broke her vase last time we went over”

“You wouldn’t dare”

“I would!”

  
  


Byeongkwan tackles Yuchan and starts pretending to strangle him, Yuchan screamed and laughed trying to pull his hands off. The eldest three came in and stopped watching them bemused smiles on their faces. Yuchan called out for help and Sehyoon went over to pick Byeongkwan up off of the youngest. Byeongkwan whined but was quickly shut up with a kiss. Yuchan sat up trying to act annoyed but he couldn’t help the small smile on his face, he loved seeing his friends be happy. 

“What happened while we were gone?” Donghun asked laughing

“I don’t fit in Kwannie hyung’s suitcase so I can’t go with him.” Yuchan said “Then he was being nasty, so I said would tell Jihyo that he broke her vase and then he tried to kill me”

“Channie, we talked about this, no one is going to the wedding-”

“I know but he’s my best friend…” Yuchan looked sad “I know I’m being selfish but I just wanted to see him getting married. And you and Junnie hyung will elope too and I will be alone again”

“You won’t be alone, and who said we wouldn’t invite people? Sehyoon and Byeongkwan decided against it but not because they don’t love us because they refuse to let me spend more” Donghun ruffled his hair and smiled softly.

“You’ve spent more than enough,” Sehyoon rolled his eyes holding Byeongkwan close. Byeongkwan nodded his head nestled against Sehyoon's chest.

“Bonobono just likes to spoil people”

“I do, but also it’s their wedding they deserve it” Donghun kissed Junhee’s temple. Byeongkwan detached himself from Sehyoon and went to hug Donghun. 

"We appreciate it so much"

  
  


The next 2 months passed in a whirlwind for Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, getting things set up at their works for them to be gone for a while. 4 weeks for the wedding and honeymoon then another week for them to be home and have their party to celebrate getting married with their friends. Byeongkwan was nervous for the wedding even if it was only a quick thing, he was scared of things that could go wrong. Mostly he was scared Sehyoon would change his mind, even though they had been dating for almost four years. The day of their flight Sehyoon was loading Donghun’s car while Byeongkwan was giving Yuchan and Junhee hugs bye and promising to bring gifts. Donghun drove them and dropped them off at their airport, after their goodbyes and getting their bags Sehyoon led Byeongkwan through the airport hand in hand. Donghun splurged on pretty much everything: first class flight tickets, a five star hotel suite, and a rented car for Sehyoon to drive. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon would pay for whatever things they wanted to go do. They got into their seats on the plane and Byeongkwan almost instantly snuggled up to Sehyoon, sighing happily and nuzzling into his neck. 

"I'm so happy in just a couple days we will be married…" Sehyoon murmured, pressing a kiss onto Byeongkwan’s hair. 

"My husband" Byeongkwan looked at him thinking for a moment "I like the sound of it"

"It does sound great," Sehyoon kissed him. Byeongkwan smiled into the kiss leaning more into Sehyoon. Byeongkwan heard scoffing and muttering as more people sat. Byeongkwan deepened their kiss only for a moment before breaking the kiss and resting his head back on Sehyoon's shoulder. Sehyoon gently petted his hair, looking around at the people seated around them. Sehyoon was more reserved than his fiance but he did still want to tell anyone of the people giving them dirty looks to mind their own business. Byeongkwan kissed his neck gently in a knowing silent attempt to calm him down, it worked.

When they finally landed in Canada Byeongkwan was exhausted, he had a hard time sleeping on flights. Sehyoon helped him through customs and getting their bags then they went to get the car. Byeongkwan whined about being tired and Sehyoon just kissed his head promising they'd be at their hotel soon. Byeongkwan tried to sleep in the car but still couldn't and because of that he pouted his way through check in while Sehyoon chuckled. Sehyoon dragged him to the elevator pulling him into a kiss when they were in to stop his pouting. Byeongkwan smiled a little leaning into him, once the doors opened on their floor Sehyoon pulled him to the suite and got them in. Byeongkwan started stripping before the door was even closed. Once only in his boxers Byeongkwan went and face planted in his bed. Sehyoon made sure the do not disturb sign was out and the door was locked before he stripped down to his boxers and got in bed with Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan gave him a sleepy smile then cuddled up to him resting his head on Sehyoon's chest, mumbling a sleepy 'I love you' which Sehyoon repeated back pulling blankets over them and holding Byeongkwan tightly. Byeongkwan fell asleep in Sehyoon's arms happily.

They woke up the next morning with Byeongkwan having drooled on Sehyoon's chest. Byeongkwan mumbled an apology but with a sultry smirk suggested they shower together, Sehyoon knew what that look meant and rolled his eyes. Of course Sehyoon did follow Byeongkwan to the shower. They did fuck in the shower, Sehyoon was a little worried that Byeongkwan would be too sore for their wedding that night but Byeongkwan insisted he would have been fine after a few hours. They spent the rest of the day curled up in bed and kissing softly until the time for them to be getting ready. They wore matching dress shirts and slacks then went to the courthouse they were to be married at. Byeongkwan was nervous bouncing his leg the whole car ride. 

“Hyung,” Byeongkwan looked at him as they pulled into a parking spot. Sehyoon hummed to show he was listening, “Do you really want to marry me?” Sehyoon looked at him and started laughing a little.

“Baby, we are literally at the place we will get married after I proposed and six months of planning. Of course I want to marry you!” Sehyoon leaned over and kissed his cheek “I love you so much and I’m so happy for us to finally be getting married.”

“Oh okay, good.” Byeongkwan blushed and leaned over to kiss him before they got out and headed inside. The ‘wedding’ was very quick but they still loved it, Sehyoon had been surprised by the fact Byeongkwan had also bought him a wedding band. Donghun had mentioned off handly how Sehyoon had only bought the engagement rings and Byeongkwan’s band so Byeongkwan had saved for a few months to get Sehyoon one as well. They took a picture with the certificate to send to their roommate group chat even though it was only like 5 in the morning for them. Donghun was already up and getting ready for work with Junhee, who had gotten the job as his assistant, they both texted congratulations. Yuchan texted a few hours later with lots of excitement as the pair were getting ready for bed, Byeongkwan smiled and sent him a thank you before curling up with his husband under blankets. 

  
  


They spent the month going to a few tourist places, and on little dates. They did, as Byeongkwan had prodicted, have a lot of sex as well. When it finally came time for them to go home Byeongkwan was excited to see their friends again, but their flight was leaving in the early morning. Byeongkwan hated getting up early and pouted the whole time they were checking out but was easily calmed with a little forehead kiss from Sehyoon. Sehyoon drove them to the airport and Byeongkwan helped with getting them checked in for their flight, they had a while to wait before they were able to board the flight so they bought breakfast sandwiches and coffees from the airport Starbucks. They ate and enjoyed their coffee in silence before they went to get in the board line. They once again had nice seats in first class, neither of them wanted to think of how much Donghun had spent on this, he did get discounts on flights and hotels but it still had to have been so expensive. They decided to sleep for the flight since it would be morning when they landed, and their friends had all taken the day off for them to get food together. 

Once they had gotten off the plane, made it through customs, and grabbed their bags they went to find their friends. Hearing Yuchan before they say the sign they group had made with their names. They were able to walk all the way to their friends before getting attacked with hugs and excited talking how much they had missed them, Byeongkwan was very happy to see everyone again, they piled into the car and drove home so they could unpack and shower before they went out to eat together. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon showered quickly and got dressed before heading back to their friends so they could get food as they were super hungry. They went to a cheap place to eat and Byeongkwan gushed about the whole month, leaving out the sexual parts which were obvious to have happened based off all the new and faded hickies on each of their necks. Yuchan asked roughly 13209240 questions just before their food got brought out, Byeongkwan answered most of his questions while the eldest three chatted at a much calmer speed. Yuchan was very excited to tell Byeongkwan about how he had quit his job and his last day was the day before the party and he started his new job a week later so he could celebrate fully without having to be late or leave early. Yuchan’s new job was going to be at a photography studio, which he was very excited about as well. Byeongkwan smiled sofly listening to Yuchan’s excited ramblings. They ate together for the first time in a months, mostly laughing and chatting while eating slowly. 

  
  


Sehyoon and Byeongkwan spent the week trying to get over their sleep schedule back in order. It was hard with them having been gone for a month, but they still had the week till they had to go back to work. On Saturday it was time for their wedding party, a fairly big party but not extravagant. Families were invited, and few friends but that was it. Byeongkwan was very excited for the party, mostly to see his now in-laws. He loved Sehyoon’s family, they had been so accepting when they first started dating which was a big source of his nerves. Donghun drove everyone to the rented building for their party so they could set up. It took like 30 minutes to get set up then they waited for people to start arriving, the first people were for Byeongkwan’s parents who were very excited running over to hug Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. Sehyoon’s parents were next having a similar reaction of running over to hug the couple. People filtered in slowly, most of them not knowing what the party was for. Byeongkwan, having his normal flair for the dramatic, had decided while the roommates knew and their parents would no one else should. They would announce it with a little video that Sehyoon had edited together of their month long trip. Once everyone arrived and was settled for the meal Byeongkwan stood catching everyone’s attention, they all just thought it was a party for the sake of a party which Byeongkwan has been known to have. 

“So before dinner there is an announcement,” Byeongkwan smiled as Sehyoon gestured to the projector and the video started playing. Most people rolled their eyes at first since it started with pictures and little videos that they had been taking while they were packing to leave, then the picture they had taken of themselves with their marriage certificate showed and everyone gasped. Byeongkwan smiled, a little nervous some people who were fine with them dating might not be with them being married. However some people cheered, and were shushed while everyone watched until the video ended. “We eloped and got married last month, that’s where we’ve been” Byeongkwan smiled as their friends and some coworkers cheered. Sehyoon smiled softly and stood up.

“This is our reception, so let’s get drunk and go crazy” Sehyoon smiled, waving the servers in so they could serve food to the guests. 

  
  


Byeongkwan got about halfway through the party before he was blackout drunk, which then led to him proudly and loudly telling everyone that Sehyoon was his husband now. Byeongkwan also bragged about how hot Sehyoon was, he started going off about his thighs before Sehyoon clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away from his coworkers, who were laughing. The party lasted until 2am when they started stumbling out, the few friends that had come solely to be designated drivers corralled their respective groups to the cars. Donghun had been the designated driver for their roommates, he basically had to carry Junhee and Yuchan out to the car. Junhee smacking his chest, slurring that he had a boyfriend who would kick his ass, Donghun just chuckled and set him in the back seat with Yuchan murmuring an ‘I’m sure he would’. Sehyoon was the second most sober as he loaded Byeongkwan, who was pretty close to passing out, into the car. They got home and Sehyoon helped Byeongkwan leading him inside, while Donghun got Yuchan and Junhee out.

“Donghun!” Junhee’s voice sounded absolutely delighted, like he hadn’t seen him in a while, “You won’t believe this! Some guy was trying to make a move on me at the party!” 

“Oh really?” Donghun chuckled looking at Sehyoon with a shake of his head and he got the other two to follow him in, Junhee whined and complained about the guy who was trying to carry him to his car and asked if Donghun had beat him up. Donghun nodded and laughed lightly. “You gonna be okay getting that sack of potatoes to bed?” Donghun asked eyeing Byeongkwan, as he just leaned on Sehyoon heavily.

“I got him, hopefully you get to stay Donghun for the rest of the night” Sehyoon laughed as Junhee continued to rant unbothered by the fact no one was listening to him anymore. Donghun nodded.

“ **I** am going to bed” Yuchan said very suddenly then just walked over to the couch, face planted, and very quickly started snoring as he fell asleep. 

“I guess I’ll get that potato sack” Donghun went over and picked him up while Sehyoon laughed more. 

“Goodnight, thank you for everything you are the best friend anyone could ever have” Sehyoon smiled 

“Your welcome, Sehni. Get some sleep” Donghun smiled and went off to Yuchan’s room Junhee trailing behind him. Sehyoon picked Byeongkwan up and walked with him to their room gently putting him in bed and then got them medicine and water for the morning before getting in the bed. Byeongkwan instantly cuddled up to him, and sighed happily before falling asleep. Sehyoon carded his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair smiling softly to himself, he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I love you so much.” Sehyoon says softly into his hair. “My cute little husband” 


End file.
